Secrets of the Mage
by Athena-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Emaline Bellacord is the new girl at Hogwarts. Her life is an average one...or so she thought...  The summary isn't very good but I am a good writer so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Emaline! Emaline! Wake up! Mama says so!" I wake up and see my little sister Alexandria hovering over me. "Hurry Mama made Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" Lexa ran out of the room and down the stairs. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 6 AM.

"Merde! It is too early," I muttered to myself. A knock sounded at the door. "Entré!"

"Ema mama says that if you want to go to Hogwarts then you had better get up," my other sister Analeisa (or Ana) said. My eyes widened as I realized that it's September 1st. Today was the day that I would switch from Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts! I jumped out of bed, grabbed my robe, and ran down stairs with Ana right behind me. As I reached the dining room I forgot to slow down and ran smack into my older brother Matthew who was coming to look for us I'm assuming. Matt looked down at me and laughed at my bewildered expression. "It's not funny Matt," I said as I pulled myself off the floor. "Actually it kind of is Ema," Ana said as she walked past me into the dining room. I glared at Ana as she opened the dining room door and walked in.

"Come on Ema, mama wants you to eat and get ready." I turned to Matt, nodded my head, and straightened up till I looked like a respectable Pureblood.

"It's scary how well you can do that Ema."

"I had lots of practice Matt; you're a boy you didn't have to take etiquette lessons growing up." Of course he had nothing to say to that because he knows I'm right. I walked forward until I reached the door. I turned my body so I was facing Matt, "Are you coming dear brother of mine?" He rolled his eyes at my silliness and opened the door for me. I put my calm and cool face on then walked inside. I saw Papa sitting at the head of the table with a smile on his face, but Mama didn't look very happy. "I am terribly sorry for my tardiness Mama and Papa. It will not happen again." Of course that's a lie. I'm late for everything. Papa nodded at me but Mama said, "Make sure you aren't Emaline." I flinched at the use of my name. It's too girly for me so I shortened it to Ema. I moved to my seat next to Matt across from Ana. Once I sat down my personal house elf (Tipsy) came in with two chocolate chip pancakes. Tipsy set those in front of me then left the room. I started to dig into my food as ladylike as I could. "Emaline what is your opinion on marriage," my mama asked. "I think that once a person finds someone that they love then they can get married." My papa looked at me and said," Emaline you know that you along with your brother with both have arranged marriages right?" My eyes widened as I heard this new information, and I looked at Matt. The dumbass wouldn't look at me; he would only stare straight ahead. I turned back to my papa and waited for him to continue. "Matthew you will marry Pansy Parkinson, and Emaline you will marry Draco Malfoy." I stood up and said, "Are you serious! Papa you and mama had an arranged marriage and you two can't stand each other. Why should I have an arranged marriage?" Papa stood up as well and replied, "It's for the best Emaline. Mr. Malfoy is a great man, and you will meet him when you go to Hogwarts." I glared at papa then turned and ran upstairs. I reached my bedroom and slammed the door locking it behind me. I walked over to the mirror and saw my caramel colored eyes and my dark brown almost black hair. I often found myself wondering if I was related to the people who called themselves my parents. They both have blonde hair and so do all the other children. I sighed as I realized that I needed to get ready for my departure to Hogwarts. I walked to my closet and pulled a pair of black skinnies out. I also grabbed a white t-shirt with a splatter styled zip up hoodie. I pulled on my black 2 inch high heels and walked towards my mirror. I put my black eyeliner on, and a little bit of mascara. I looked in the mirror and liked the overall effect of my outfit. It's kind of a sexy yet laid back look. I heard a knock on my door and said, "Entré!" Ana came in and sat on my bed. I continued getting ready as she started to talk. "You know Ema it won't be horrible with an arranged marriage. I mean at least you don't have to marry the guy until next summer. Poor Matt has to marry the girl this winter."

"Yes but Ana he's marrying Pansy, Pansy Parkinson my best friend since I was like two years old! At least he knows the person he's marrying!"

"True we have no idea who you're marrying, but I'm sure you'll meet him on the way to Hogwarts." I nodded my head realizing that Ana is right. "Anyways the actual reason I came in is to see if you know where my blue Aeropostale hoodie is?"

"Yes it's in the closet." Ana walked over to my closet and stepped inside searching for her hoodie. By the time Ana had found her hoodie I have managed to finish my packing and called Tipsy to come and get my trunk. Tipsy came and took my trunk disappearing with it to the fireplace in the family room. Ana took her time walking out of my room saying over her shoulder, "Meet you in the family room Ema!" I grabbed my sunglasses and walked out my door heading downstairs to the family room. Mama and papa were standing next to the fireplace with Lexa, Ana, and Matt. "Now that Emaline is here we can head to Kings Cross. Make sure you say Kings Cross very, very clearly," Mama said. Matt went forward and stepped into the fireplace throwing Floo Powder down and yelling Kings Cross. I looked at papa who nodded at me to go through. I stood in the fireplace and threw my Floo Powder down saying Kings Cross. I felt like I was being thrown around and stumbled out of the fireplace. I looked around and saw a family of redheads standing in front of a Platform.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the redheads for a few minutes until I heard the fireplace roar behind me, and I moved out of the way just in time. Ana came through with Lexa following. Then mama and papa came through. I followed mama who had started walking towards the redheads. The redheads turned and moved out of mama's way with Matt and papa following her. The older redhead raised his eyebrows as mama passed.  
"So your back are you Michelle?"  
Mama stiffened and turned, "Yes Arthur I am, now if you do not mind I am leaving with my family." Mama walked past the family of redheads with papa, Matt, and Lexa following.  
I looked at the man called Arthur and said, "I'm sorry for the way my Mama is treating you. My name is Emaline, but you can call me Ema."  
Arthur smiled at me and said, "I'm Arthur Weasley, and this is my wife Molly and our youngest son Ronald and Ginevra is our only daughter." I shook hands with all of them except Molly who insisted on giving me a hug. Ana came up behind me looking at the Weasley's.

"Emaline vous devez venir la Maman veut que nous arrivions au quai."  
(Emaline come on Mama wants us to be at the platform.)

"Bien je me trouverai présent dans une minute Ana."  
(OKay. I'll be there in a minute Ana)

Ana walked away and I turned to the Weasleys.  
"I'm sorry I have to go mama wants me to get to the platform. It was nice meeting all of you." They all waved goodbye as I started walking towards where Ana was standing. She gave me a look and said, "We have to go through this brick wall. Just lean against it or something."  
I gave her a weird look and leaned my trunk against it watching as it fell through. My eyes widened and I leaned my body against the wall allowing myself to fall through the barrier. I came through the other side and saw students running around finding their friends. I saw my family standing off to the side looking at me. I slowly and carefully made my way over to them. I reached them with Ana right behind me.  
"Stay near us Emaline you don't know the kind or troublemakers that go here."  
I shot right back, "How could I if you never let us go here until now!"  
Mama looked at me and said, "It was for your own good Emaline. You don't know what would have happened if you have been sent here instead of Beaubaxtons."

"Yea actually I do. I would've made friends years ago and not have been an outcast because I have Death Eater family members who I can't stand!" I turned grabbing my trunk and hopped on the train. I took a deep breath and shuddered as I thought of the torture I would get when I went home for Christmas Break. I wouldn't be surprised if mama used the Cruciatus curse on me. It's odd only mama does never papa. Oh well I thought at least I won't have to worry about it for at least four months. I picked up my trunk and started walking down the corridor peeking inside a compartment every few minutes. I had been walking for a few minutes when a compartment door opened and a redhead walked out knocking me over.  
I looked up as the redhead looked down at me and said, "Oh I'm sorry here let me help you up." I accepted his hand and got up off the floor dusting myself off.  
The redhead looked at me and said, "Your Emaline right? I'm Ron from the platform." I took a good look at him and recognized him almost immediately.  
"Oh my gosh Ron I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first."  
He laughed and said, "It's fine Emaline. Do you have a compartment?"  
I blushed and replied, "No I don't have a compartment, and I'd rather be called Ema if you don't mind."  
Ron nodded and said, "Well come on then Ema lets go in." Ron opened the door and walked in with me behind him.

"Oi mate you back already," a male voice said.

"Actually I ran into someone outside. She's new so I told her she could sit with us." Ron moved out of the way and I could see a brunette with bushy hair. She'd be prettier if she tamed that hair I thought. To her right was a black haired boy who had glasses and piercing green eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't figure out where I had seen him before.  
He must have noticed that I was staring at him because he said, "My names Harry," he paused as if he was wary of what I was going to say, "Harry Potter." So that's how I recognize him. He's the famous Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived, the one who is supposed to save the wizarding world. I chuckled to myself as I remembered a chat I had with my missing sister Emilie a few months ago. Before she, well before she went missing.

"It's nice to meet you Harry," I found myself saying. I gave him a smile then went to the brunette and stuck out my hand, "My name's Emaline but you can call me Ema."  
The brunette smiled and said, "I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you Ema." After I shook her hand I went and sat next to Ron.

"So Ema, where are you from," Hermione asked.

"Well I was born here in England, but I've lived in France my whole life. I went to Beaubaxatons up until this year."  
Hermione looked at me and said, "Did you come here two years ago? When we held the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Actually I didn't get to go. My little sister's best friend Gabriella Delacour got to come though. The school needed as many students to stay behind as possible. Don't ask me why. The headmistress thought that the school might have been in trouble." Hermione looked curious and Ron was eating a Chocolate Frog. There was a knock at the compartment door and an old woman poked her head in asking if we wanted anything off the trolley. Harry jumped up and asked for something. He turned facing us and asked if we wanted anything. I stood up and asked the old lady for sugar quills, and licorice wands. I paid the fee and sat back down.  
"You know Ema I would've paid for you if you wanted me too."

"Oh don't worry about it Harry. I had myself covered." Harry just shrugged and gave Hermione a Sugar Quill that he bought. Hermione accepted it with a blush.  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione said. I gave a little smirk and settled back with a book to read.  
I had been reading for awhile when Ron spoke up, "What book are you reading Ema?" I looked over the top of my book and raised it up so he could read the spine, "Werewolves and How to identify them?" Harry and Hermione both stiffened at the title of the book.  
Hermione shakily asked, "Why are you reading that book Ema?"

"I'm actually searching for the possibility of werewolves to have children with a normal wizarding person, and what effects the child would have."

"Oh why do you want to look that up?" I looked at Hermione wondering if I could trust them."Well Hermione my friend is a werewolf, and she wants to have kids one day, but she doesn't want her kid to end up like her." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked stunned. A knock on the compartment door snapped her and the others out of their state of shock. A boy with platinum blonde hair stuck his head in.  
"Granger you might want to get dressed. We'll reach Hogwarts in about ten minutes." Harry and Ron both stood up and Harry said, "We don't need to take orders from you Malfoy!"  
At the name Malfoy my head snapped up and I quietly said, "Draco Malfoy?" Malfoy looked at me and carefully stepped into the compartment.  
"Yea my names Draco Malfoy. Whats yours?"

"I'm Emaline, but everyone just calls me Ema."

"Emaline…." He muttered my name to himself for a little bit then his head snapped up and he said, "Emaline Bellacord?"I gave a smile and nodded at him.  
"It's nice to meet you Ema."

"Nice to meet you too Draco." He smirked and said, "I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress."  
I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and replied, "That won't be for awhile Draco so keep your head out of the gutter." He gave another smirk and started to walk out.  
"I'll see you later Ema. I hope you get in Slytherin. Bye Granger. Potter. Weasley." Once he was gone I turned to the others seeing Hermione telling Harry and Ron off. "Couldn't just be nice to him for once! I mean honestly he saved our lives last year you idiots!" She proceeded to smack them in the back of the heads to knock some sense into them I'm guessing.  
"Ummmm Hermione as funny as this is to watch we should get changed," I said. Hermione turned to me and nodded. The boys left the compartment while we got changed into our robes. It took a few minutes to figure out the tie but once I got it on then it was all good. The train lurched to a stop, and I walked with Hermione out of the train to a bunch of carriages. We got in and were on our way up to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Okay for all you French speakers out there I am going to tell you a secret...I do not speak French. I used an online translator. :) Hahaha sorry but I speak German instead. Also I own nothing cuz if I did Sirius wouldn't have died in the 5th book, and Harry and Hermione would have gotten married and have lots of little Potters running around. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know Draco wasn't at all like he is in the books, but there is a reason for my madness. Anyways everything you recognize is from J.K. Rowling! Enjoy**

The carriage ride took us a few minutes, but we eventually made it to the front of the school. Harry and Ron climbed out, then helping Hermione and me out. As we walked towards the front steps I took a good look at the school. I couldn't help it my mouth dropped open. The school is more magnificent then Fleur and Gabriella described. I looked at the sprawling grounds and the huge lake. Hermione nudged me in the side and pointed to a few paces ahead of us. I shook my head and saw Matt, Lexa, and Ana all standing up there next to a woman with her hair in a tight bun. I waved goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron then walked up towards my family and the teacher.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but that's Professor McGonagall to any students. You will be sorted before the first years, so if you will follow me." She turned and started forward not waiting for us to catch up. We reached two huge oak doors with a bunch of short kids standing in front of it. She turned and said, "Wait here I will call you in when we are ready for you." She went through the doors leaving us outside with the kids.

A first year turned to me and said, "Aren't you a little old to be a first year?"

"Aren't you a little short to be a first year," I shot back. She glared at me and turned back towards her friends. I smirked and faced my family.

"Ema I can't believe what you said to Mama!" I rolled my eyes at Matt and said, "Honestly Matt I could care less what I said to her."

"Ema you should have seen mama's face. She looked like she wanted to murder you!" I snorted and mumbled, "Well that's nothing new." Ana heard me and giggled. I gave her a small smile and then Professor McGonagall came back out.

"We are ready for you now. Follow me." My family and I all walked in behind here with the first years walking timidly behind us. We walked up towards the front where a stool with a ratted old hat on top of it. I was shocked when the hats brim opened up and it started to sing.

_In times of old when I was made  
The four founders forsaw a future so cruel  
"If we do not unite  
The walls of our beloved school will crumble."_

I stood there contemplating the words when I heard Matthew Bellacord being shouted by Professor McGonagall. I watched my brother go up to the stool and sit down putting the hat on his head. After a few minutes the hat called out SLYTHERIN, and my brother walked towards a table with a bunch of people wearing silver and green uniforms. They looked like a bunch of mean people, but Matt looked happy so I won't say anything to him.

" Alexandria Bellacord!" Lexa went up and the hat shouted out HUFFLEPUFF. Lexa hopped off the stool and ran towards a table filled with students in yellow and black uniforms. _Man they look like bumblebees. _I laughed at my silent thought then Ana was called up. She slowly walked up there and sat on the stool. It felt like forever but in reality was probably only two or three minutes before the hat called out RAVENCLAW. My palms started to sweat as I heard my name called by Professor McGonagall. Somehow I found myself able to put one foot in front of the other and I reached the stool. The hat was placed on my head and I heard a voice.

"AH! I was wondering when I would see you Ms Lupin." My thoughts were racing because my name isn't Ms Lupin its Emaline Bellacord. "That's what you think Ema. Anyway you need to be sorted. Hmmm let's see then very ambitious, qualities of a Slytherin you know."

_Draco said he hoped I would get in Slytherin…_

"Ah yes your future husband, but you are very brave as I can tell. You know your whole family has been in Gryffindor."

_How can that be mama said she was in Slytherin…_

"Oh dear girl that is not your real mother. Talk to the headmaster and he can tell you everything. I have found the perfect house for you. Shall it be GRYFFINDOR!" A table clad in red and gold stood up and cheered really loud. I stepped down from where I was sitting and walked towards the table. I reached the table and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron. I chose a seat next to Hermione and across from Harry.

"I knew you'd get into Gryffindor Ema." I turned to Hermione and gave her a smile. I realized more names were being called and I cheered every time our house got another new student. Soon the headmaster I'm assuming stood up and raised his hands. I was shocked because the whole hall quieted down. I looked around in amazement at the other students and shook my head in wonder.

"The beginning of another year has come. I want to say Welcome to Hogwarts young ones, and hello to the returning students. As the older students know The Forbidden Forrest is of course Forbidden. We have not one but two new teachers this year as our dear Astronomy professor has decided to live the rest of her life with her family. For Defense Against the Dark Arts we have Professor Snape. Romula Black will be your new potions professor, and Sirius Black will be the new Astronomy professor. I'm sure many of you have been told that Sirius Black is a murderer, but I am informing you that this is not true. That was a lie that the Ministry has spread. There will be no complaints of him as your teacher or his wife either. Thank you and enjoy the feast."

I looked around and saw a couple of students look shocked, but more than half of the students weren't surprised at all. I shrugged and noticed food was on the table and that other people were digging in. I grabbed some pasta and sauce and put a ton on my plate. I ate it up because I realized I hadn't had anything to eat in a while. After I ate the pasta I decided to get some apple sauce and I sat back and people watched. I had been people watching for awhile when I felt like someone was staring at me. I used my magic and branched out focusing on the energy that whoever was staring at me was using. I felt a jolt that I usually only get when I reach a relative. I shook my head to clear the headache that was forming and looked up at the front table. One of the new professors, Romula, was staring at me. _She looks kind of like me except older. _Her and I had a little staring contest until the other new professor, Sirius, asked her a question.

"Ema. Ema are you ready to go?" I snapped back into attention as I heard Hermione talking to me.

"Wha...sorry Hermione I zoned out for a second there. What did you want?" Hermione gave me a weird look then said, "I asked if your ready to head up to the common room." I nodded and stood up following her out of the Great Hall. We went up several flights of stairs and reached a portrait of a fat lady in a very pink and very poofy dress.

"Diligo Supremus Totus." The fat lady nodded her head and opened for us. Hermione walked in with me following behind her. We walked into a gold and red round room with comfortable looking chairs and couches in front of the fireplace, and a few desks and chairs scattered.

"The boys and girls dorms are up those stairs. Girls to the right and boys to the left, oh and dont worry about the boys being able to get up because the stairs turn into a slide if a boy steps foot onto them. Trust me Harry and Ron have tried."

I laughed at the image of Harry and Ron in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on we might as well head up to our dorm rooms."

I followed behind Hermione as she headed up the stairs, and stopped in front of a door labeled 6th years. She pushed open the door and walked in. I trailed along behind her and noticed five beds spread in a squareish room.

"Welcome to the 6th year dormitories Ema!"

I laughed at the voice Hermione used, because she made her voice sound like one of those announcers on TV trying to sell those muggles usless little things. I looked at the bed closest to the window and saw my cat Peanut sitting there.

"Peanut!" I ran over to my cat and scooped her up into my arms. She butted her head under my chin and purred. I gave a little smile and scratched her behind the ears.

"You named your cat Peanut?"

"Yep. It because her favorite treat is peanuts."

"Seriously thats kind of weird..."

"Haha I know, but she absolutely loves them. Don't you Peanut?"

_"Yes I do Ema can I please have one right now?"_

"I guess I can give you a peanut." I set Peanut down and walked over to my trunk opening it and puling out a jar. I pulled out a couple of peanuts and tossed them on the bed. Peanut scrambled over to her treats and ate them up.

_"Thank you Ema"_

"No problem Peanut."

"Umm...Ema are you actually talking to your cat like she can talk back?"

"Yes Hermione. Peanut is no ordinary cat shes a _fae cattus _or a fae cat." Hermiones eyes widened and she said, "Fae cats are almost extinct! How did you get one?"

"My father gave me Peanut when I was eleven."

"I heard that fae cats only bond with one person. Is that true?"

"Yea I'm her bonder. We bonded once I turned 13. Before that I couldn't talk to her like I can now." Hermione mumbled under her breath and went to get ready for bed. I stood up stretching and went to my trunk grabbing my nightgown throwing it on and climbing into bed.

"Night Hermione."

"Goodnight Ema," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: HAHA! I finally got the third chapter done! Diligo Supremus Totus means Love above all. Thought you'd all like to know :) Sory it took so long to get this latest chapter up but I went campng for a couple of days and I didnt get the chance to come on here so I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All that you recognize belongs to J., except for lovely Ema and her family. Enjoy :)

"Should we wake her?"

"I say we leave her and let her get yelled at."

"Lav if we don't wake her she'll be late and we could lose house points."

"Oh fine Vati we'll wake her."

As Vati and Lav moved closer to my bed I opened my eyes and said, "You two are very loud in the morning. Did you know that?"  
Both of the girls jumped back in shock as I crawled out of bed.

"We we thought you were asleep."

"I was, until your voices woke me up."

The taller of the two with dark brown almost black hair apologized to me while the shorter one who has light brown hair didn't look sorry at all.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you ."

"Don't lie Vati of course we meant to wake her."

I was shocked that she would come right out and say that. She continued on.  
"We don't like you. We used to have all the boys staring at us, but ever since you came around they've been staring at you. Especially Ron Weasley. Stay away from him he's mine." She turned and walked out while Vati was staring after her friend. She turned to me and opened her mouth.

"I am so so so sorry about the way Lavender just treated you. She's just jelous about all the attention you have been getting. My names Parvati by the way. Parvati Patil."  
She reached out to shake my hand and I returned the gesture.

"Well I guess I'd beter go so you can get ready. Hermione layed out your uniform on the chair. You have probably about twenty minutes to be dressed and ready for your first class. Also its a good idea to get some breakfast before. I'll see you in our first class."

She waved and left me to get ready. I turned to the chair and desk next to my bed and saw a black skirt with a white button up shirt and a gold and red tie. I quickly put those on and grabbed my black ballet flats deciding that those would look cute. I grabbed my wand and twirled it around my head saying "Torqueo.(curl)" I then pulled my hair into a side pony tail and grabbed my make up bag. I went into the bathroom and quickly swiped eyeliner and mascara on then looked at my overall impression and decided that it was fine. I walked out grabbing my bag and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I reached the Hall with no trouble and stood in the doorway wondering where I should sit. i saw Hermione waving to me and I walked down and sat next to her.

"Mornin Hermione."

"Morning Ema. Did you sleep well?"

"Up until Lavender and Parvati woke me up yes I did."

"Oh so you met the Gryffindor slut and her friend did you."

I stared shocked at Hermione and then Harry and Ron came in.  
"Mornin Mione, Mornin Ema."

I turned away from Hermione and nodded at the boys.

"So Ema why did you look so shocked when we came in?"

"Umm well Harry...Hermione over here called Lavender Brown a slut."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione openmouthed.

"What you all know she is. I mean honestly she has done something with every single 6th year and up since last year."

"That isn't true Hermione. Harry or I haven't done anything with her."

"Well minus you two she has done something with everyone else."

I watched the three of them bicker over whether or not she has when I saw a man with shaggy light brown hair come in.

"Guys...guys! Who's that?" I pointed to the man and Harry smiled.

"Thats one of our old professors. His name is Remus Lupin."

"If he's an old professor what is he doing here?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and said, "He's probably here to help Sirius teach his class."

Harry nodded and waved at Mr. Lupin motioning for him to come over. Mr. Lupin walked over and shook Harry and Ron's hand.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, and someone I don't know."  
I smiled when he said that and looked up at him putting my hand out and saying, "It's nice to meet you my names Emaline Bellacord."

He looked shocked when he heard my last name and said, "Bellacord? Is your mother Michelle Greengrass?"

I became wary when he said my mothers maiden name, because only members of the Order of the Phoenix knew that her name used to be Greengrass. Every one of the death eaters just assumed she was a Malfoy because of her pale blonde hair and Lucius Malfoy never denied the claims that she was a relative. I had a feeling that this man was a member of the Order of the Phoenix so I nodded my head.  
"Well then I need to speak to you and Albus. Please come with me."  
I was confused but followed him out of the Great Hall. He led me up two flights of stairs and in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

"Oh …..I forgot the password…hmm….Licorice Wands? Hmm no, how about Acid Pops? No what about Ice Mice?"

Nothing was happening as he said all of these candies so I said, "Sugar Quills?"

The stone gargoyle jumped to the side and a staircase was revealed. Mr. Lupin smiled at me and motioned for me to heads up the stairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and once I reached the top knocked on the wooden door. I heard someone say enter so I pushed open the door and saw Professors Black and Black standing in front of a desk. Headmaster Dumbledore gave me a smile and motioned for me to sit down. Once I sat down there was an awkward silence for a little bit until I decided to break it, "You wished to speak with the Headmaster and I Mr. Lupin?"

"Ah yes Professor-"

"I do believe you can call me Albus by now, don't you Remus?"

"Ah right Pro- I mean Albus, have we come any closer to finding her?"

There was a certain strain in Remus voice that could only be worry and sadness. Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head sadly replying, "I'm afraid not Remus. We had a lead but we lost it."

"But Albus we need to find her, which is why I brought Miss Bellacord. I mean it is her sister Evaline that we're looking for."

My head snapped up as I heard them say my missing sister's name.

"You're looking for her? Why? Have you found anything? Please I need to know. I miss her so much."

My rambling was stopped as Romula Black came over trying to console me.

"We have been looking for her since the day she was reported missing. We have had many leads but they usually turn out to be false. We would like it if you could possibly tell us what happened the day she went missing. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course I can! I am not an insolent three year old," I snapped back. I took a calming breath and continued, "I'm sorry it's just…I feel lost without her…I…I don't really know what to do without her by my side."

Both Professor Black and Mr. Lupin looked at me with sympathy and understanding in their eyes.

"I understand what you're going through Emaline, do you mind if I call you that?"

I shook my head telling her that I didn't mind at all.

"Okay then Emaline, Remus over here is my twin brother did you know that?"

My eyes widened as I heard that piece of information and I shook my head. She laughed as she saw the surprised expression on my face.

"Yes that very calm and annoying guy over there is my twin brother."

I gave a little laugh as she said that.

"You know we went to school with your parents. Your mother was nice towards Remus and I, but hated Sirius over there," she gave a smile towards her husband and her brother.

"I don't think Michelle is my mother," I said. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was bonkers.

I blushed a deep red and cleared my throat, "The sorting hat said that she isn't and to ask the Headmaster. The hat also said my last name is Lupin."

I saw Remus' head snap over to me when I said Lupin. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he muttered, "Couldn't be," and walked out of the room. I notice that Romula and Sirius were both looking out the door at where Remus had left worriedly. The Headmaster narrowed his blue eyes and said, "Now why would the hat say that? We'll look into it, but until then we must find your sister. We need you to tell us what happened."

I nodded my head and began my tale.

"It was earlier this summer. Around June 14th I think...Evaline and I went into West Haven which is the French version of Diagon Alley. We wanted to get a little birthday shopping done for our brother Matthew. We told Mama and Papa where we were going before we left and they allowed us to go as we had many times before. First we went into Gringotts, and after we got some money we headed to Gladrags Wizardwear deciding that it would be the best place to find Matt some jumpers. We were in Gladrags for about three hours. We purchased two jumpers and a pair of trainers. I believe Matt brought them with him here, but I could be wrong. We walked out of the store and decided to go get some Ice cream as it was unnaturally hot that day. The Ice cream parlor is called Jean Jameson's Ice cream parlor. Evaline and I always go there when we go to West Haven. We each bought a banana split and sat outside eating it. That's when things started getting weird. All of a sudden it got colder and darker on the normally very bright street. I assumed that the spells cast on West Haven were failing, but Evaline looked worried. She insisted that we headed home right then. I argued with her saying that we weren't finished with our shopping. She didn't care what I had to say. She just grabbed me and started dragging me towards the entrance of West Haven. I ripped my arm out of her hand and started yelling at her for dragging me around like I was a doll. She glared at me for a brief second before fear overtook her face. She motioned behind me and I turned around to see Death Eaters coming towards the entrance. Evaline tried to go through but for some reason it was closed off. No one was able to get in or out. She looked to our right and headed down a dark alley. I ran along behind her as she took many sharp turns and finally stopped in front of a plain wall. She muttered something that sounded like a bunch of growls and a door appeared. She grabbed me and told me to go through that door and to keep walking until I reached the light. I told her that I wouldn't go without her. A few people were running past us, and once they noticed the door ran towards it. She moved out of their way and I tried to get to her but people were shoving me around, crying and screaming. I saw flashes of lights and then Evaline shoved me into the door and closed it. I noticed that even once she shut it that there I could see through the brick like it wasn't even there. The Death Eaters came closer to her and shouted something's like blood traitor and half-blood. She just stood there and raised her wand shouting spells after spells at them. I didn't even know that she knew that many spells. One of the Death Eaters shot a stunning spell at her and she fell. I watched that same Death Eater pick her up and carry her away. I couldn't scream as she had put a silencing spell on me just as she pushed me in the door. I tried to get through the door but it was locked with a very strong locking spell, so I turned and ran towards the light as she told me too. I ended up in a public park near our home, and I ran home shouting for Mama and Papa to come. They came and I told them everything I just told you."

Romula and Sirius were looking confused while the Headmaster looked thoughtful.

"Thank you Ms. Bellacord, but I do believe that it is time for you to head to your first class."

I knew that I was dismissed so I headed towards the door but as I reached to door I turned around and said, "Sir, I would appreciate it if you would inform me of any new information."

The Headmaster nodded his head at me and replied, "Of course Ms. Bellacord. Do not worry as I will tell you as soon as I find something out."

I nodded my head and walked to my first class of the day, which was Transfiguration.

**A/N: Wow that took forever to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love getting reviews so please leave a review even if its criticism.  
REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I left the headmasters office and started walking down the stairs to the second floor. I knew that the Transfiguration classroom was in that general area so I figured that I could wander for awhile. I was walking around a corner and didn't pay attention and ran into….a wall? My books fell out of my hands and scattered everywhere. 

"Merde! Pourquoi moi ?"  
(Shit! Why Me?)

"Je suis désolé terriblement. Permettez-moi de vous aider à cueillir vos livres."  
(I'm terribly sorry. Let me help you gather your books.) 

I looked up at the bloke who offered to help me, and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of me. I hadn't seen him since the train ride here yesterday afternoon. He himself looked shocked to see me as well.

"I see you were sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oui le fait dissapoint vous ? Oh sorry I mean yes does that disappoint you?"

He gave a little laugh and said, "I am fluent in French you know. How else would I have been able to apologize for running into you?" 

I blushed and couldn't come up with anything smart to say so I just kept quiet.

"What class are you heading too Ema?" 

"Transfiguration…..what about you?"

"Well looks like we'll be heading in the same direction. Slytherins and Gryffindors have most of their classes together." I nodded my head and started to follow him, trusting that he was taking me the right way.

A few minutes later we reached a door and I almost stepped through when Draco said, "Yes." I turned and looked at him asking with my eyes what he meant.

"I was answering your question, yes I am a little disappointed that you were sorted into Gryffindor because then we can't hang out during our free times." Now I understood what he meant.

I gave him a smile and said, "I guess that means that we'll have to hang out on the weekends, huh?" He smirked and nodded his head. I turned from him and strode into the classroom.

"Thank you for gracing the class with your presence Ms. Bellacord. You too Mr. Malfoy."

I smirked back at Draco and said, "It was no problem Minnie."

She looked mad as hell when I said that. "Detention Ms. Bellacord, you as well Mr. Malfoy for coming in late." I nodded my head, and gave her the happiest smile I could manage. It was just another thing to piss my parents off. Oh man are they gonna be mad.

"You may take a seat now you two, and don't disturb the class again." I nodded my head and saw an open seat next to Hermione who was sitting in the front row. She waved me over and I headed over and sat next to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco walk towards the side with the Slytherins. Hermione wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to me.

_Why did you walk in with Draco?_ I sighed and replied. 

_**I ran into him in the hallway literally.**_

_Oh…well that explains it I guess…is it true that you two have to marry next summer?_

_**Yes. My parents are big on arranged marriage so I have no choice.**_

_Well it can't be horrible can it? At least it's not Theodore Nott or someone like that. _

_**Very true Mia, very true.**_

_Mia?_

_**Yes Mia it's a lot easier to call you that instead of Hermione…is that okay?**_

_Yes! It's a lot better than Herms or Mione haha._

_**Herms? Who in Godrics name called you Herms?**_

_Ronald…_

_**Oh my….that boy is terribly in love with you I hope you know.**_

_I know…..but I just cannot return the feelings….._

_**Oh and would that have to do with a certain black haired green eyed boy name Harry James Potter?**_

_How'd you know?_

_**Lucky guess. That and I can tell that he likes you too.**_

_Really oh my! Oh look here comes Minnie Lol._

I looked up from under my eyelashes and saw Minnie striding towards us.

"Girls I hope there is a reason for you two to not be taking notes?" 

I gave her a confused look and said, "But professor we are taking notes."

"Then let me see them Ms. Bellacord."

"Of course professor," I handed over a piece of paper with notes from her lecture on it.

She looked puzzled for a minute and I took that opportunity to give a smirk at Harry and Ron, because even they could tell that we weren't paying one bit of attention. 

"Well it seems as if you have been paying attention and taking some of the most organized notes I have ever seen. Ten points to Gryffindor."

I smiled up at Minnie just as the bell rang.

"I want a two page essay on animagus transformation due on Friday!"

I grabbed my bag and walked out with Hermione. Harry and Ron were a little bit behind us.

"Well my first class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Harry came up behind us and said, "Yeah but now we have Potions with Snape."

I saw Harry's face twist downward into a frown and said, "He can't be that bad if Dumbledore hired him."

Ron gave a grimace saying, "Yes but Dumbledore is a little crazy…"

"Honestly Ronald, Dumbledore is the best Headmaster this school has seen in years," Hermione reprimanded.

"I know that Mione."

"Stop the bickering you two," Harry half shouted.

We walked the rest of the way to the dungeons in silence. I heard a little whistle from behind me. Casting a glance over my shoulder I saw that it was Draco. 

"Umm….I'll meet you guys in there in a few minutes. I just realized I have to go talk to….Minnie."

"Alright but hurry up so your not late."

"Will do Harry." I turned and walked away from the group. I continued walking until I was pulled into a closet? I gave a little shout in shock before a hand was placed over my mouth effectively cutting off all sound.

"Salazar Ema. Did I startle you?"

"Dammit Draco. You can't just pull people into a closet when they're least expecting it!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Its just not proper!"

"Oh I'm sure. Being proper doesn't matter does it Ema?" As he said this he got closer so that I could smell his cologne. He...I mean it smelled amazing.

"Ema are you okay?"

"Huh I mean umm yeah I'm fine Draco…..we should head to Potions."

He gave me a weird look, then opened the door and walked out. We walked in silence the rest of they way. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward it was the good kind of silence, the kind that makes you want to lean against someone. A corner away from the classroom Draco stopped causing me to come to a stop as well. 

He turned to me and said, "I have a free period next class hour and I know you do too, so do you want to go for a walk outside or something?"

I gave him a smile and said, "I'd love to Draco."

"Great so meet me in the courtyard after Potions is over."

I nodded my head and turned the corner pretending that I was out of breath from running. I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing by the rest of the Gryffindors. Snape came out of the doorway ushering us all in. I hurried and took a seat next to Hermione and Harry, leaving Ron with Neville and Seamus. I gave Ron an apologetic look but he just waved it off. I took a quick glance over at the Slytherin side and saw Draco sitting next to Pansy and some dark guy. I gave a little smile at Pansy who in turn smiled or smirked back at me.

Snape started class by telling us to make a Polyjuice Potion. Hermione was out of her seat before he could say go. She came back a few minutes later with all the ingredients to start the potion. We nodded at each other and got to work with Harry stirring. We worked in silence, and the only time we talked was when we added an ingredient. By the time class was over we had made it to the spot that Snape had told everyone to stop at. We bottled our Potion and labeled it with our names, taking it up to his desk. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and ran to the Gryffindor common room. I said the password and ran to my dormitory dropping everything off, and ran downstairs to the courtyard. I saw Draco standing next to a pillar looking out at the lake. I walked towards him and stood there waiting for him to say something.

**A/N: Aha! Cliffhanger. Well maybe not but you know. : ) Anyways thank you for waiting so patiently or as my friend said "When is your next chapter gonna be up?" Well Irish Hail here it is! Hope you all like it. Reviews would make me happy : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I realize that I haven't updated in forever, and for that I do apologize. I lost my muse back in January, and when I had ideas they just didnt fit right with the story so I just stopped. Then my laptop broke so I had to wait to get it fixed. Then my Junior year started up and its just been hectic. I just hope that you guys can accept my apology. So anyways enough of the babbling. On with the story!**

Draco must have heard me approach because he turned around and looked at me. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. The silence and staring was starting to get to me so I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could Draco thrust a letter into my hands. I gave him a questioning look and he just nodded at me to read it. I carefully unfolded it and started to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. How is your first day back at school? Anyone new at the school that I should be informed of? I hope you are figuring out a way to complete that task that is assigned to you. Remember it is of the utmost importance that you are able to complete this. I hope you don't need to be reminded of what is at stake if you do not complete it. If you are not able to complete it for some reason I beg of you to get help from someone. Possibly the new student Mathew Bellacord? Yes I know of the Bellacord family coming to Hogwarts. Growing up I was good friends with Lady Bellacord. I encourage you to do the same. Do not forget that you are a pure-blood and the last of the Malfoy and Black family lineage. The family line must continue on no matter what cost. I do wish to get together with you and your future wife Emaline Bellacord to discuss some wedding plans. Is your first Hogsmead visit a good time for the three of us to meet? Reply back once you find out._

_Love,_

_Mum_

I looked up at Draco once I finished reading to find him looking at me.

"What task is your mother talking about Draco?"

"The Dark Lord assigned me a task to complete this year. I must do it or he will kill my mother."

"That doesn't tell me what the task is."

"I know Ema, but you must understand that I can't tell you."

"But what if I could help you complete it! Then at least you wouldn't be alone."

"No I will not let you get involved with this. The less you know the better off you are. Trust me on this Ema."

I just shake my head and say, "Fine; but whats this about a Hogsmead visit? What is Hogsmead anyways?"

"Hogsmead is the village located just outside of the Castle boundaries. Once a month third years and up are allowed to go into the village and shop or relax. Its a time for everyone to take a break from their studies and have fun."

I nodded in understanding and said, "Well the first one must be coming up soon then."

Draco nodded and said, "Yes its this weekend. We could meet my mother at this restaurant that just opened up. I heard that its nice. Its called Champagne Magic."

I thought it over and then said that it would be fine for us to go. "What should I wear Draco? How nice is the restaurant?"

"Its a restaurant owned by a prominent pure-blood family from China. So wear your best dress robes."

I scowled at the news that I would have to wear dress robes, but I just nodded my head at what Draco said. Draco sighed when he saw me scowl and said, "C'mon lets go walk down to the lake." He offered his arm and I wrapped mine into his. We made our way down to the lake occasionaly talking about how our last class went. We reached this big old beech tree that sat near the edge of the lake and sat underneath it. We just sat there talking about everything and anything. I learned that his favorite color was green, he has an Eagle Owl named Zeus, and that he has one best friend and that is Blaise Zambini. I checked my watch and noticed that we had to get back up to the school for lunch. I stood up and held out my hand for Draco.

"C'mon Draco, its lunchtime."

He took my hand and we walked into the school to the Great Hall. We reached the doors and before he opened them up he turned me so that I was facing him. He stooped down so that he was looking into my eyes.

"Ema...just be yourself this Saturday. My mother will love you I'm sure of it."

I nervously smiled and nodded my head. Draco let go of my hand and opened the doors allowing me to go ahead of him. I went in and headed to the Gryffindor table to sit down. I saw Hermione and Harry sitting at the end closest to the Head Table. I went and sat next to Hermione and across from Harry.

"You can't be serious Harry! Why would you even think that? Sure hes a downright prat, but when has he ever actually physically hurt us? He doesn''t have the heart of a killer Harry, and you know it," Hermione whisper-shouted at Harry. I gave Harry and confused look and Harry said, "I think that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater in training. I mean look at his family! The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin! Bloody Hell his father is a Death Eater! Not to mention that Malfoy Senior is in Voldemorts circle of 'most faithful' followers."

I shook my head in shock and was about to say something but Hermione interupted.

"Look Harry I understand where you're coming from, but its just not plausible. He has no true malice towards us. Yeah he hates us but I'm pretty sure its just because we associate with you. I mean you did turn down his offer of friendship back in our first year."

"He insulted Ron's family! I wasn't about to become friends with a prat like that," Harry practically shouted back.

I interupted before things could escalate, "Harry, Hermione both of you shut the hell up. Hermione is right. If you truly did turn down his offer of friendship then you more than likely bruised his ego a bit, but that doesn't neccesarily make him an automatic Death Eater." I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall leaving a shocked Harry and Hermione at the table.

**A/N: So thats the end of this chapter everybody! I'll try and update sometime next week :)**


End file.
